


Mistress of Mischief

by Melime



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Loki is afraid that people will suspect her change is part of a scheme, and Natasha is there to support her.





	Mistress of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Mestra das Travessuras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834956) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #042 - weather.

Loki flinched when she heard the thunder, hoping a storm wasn’t on its way. She hated thunderstorms, they were always a reminder of her brother, and now more than ever she didn’t want to think of Thor, the brother or the sister, much less what it meant that there were two of Thor now, as if one wasn’t enough.

She was so focused on what she didn’t want to think about that, at first, she didn’t notice someone entering her room.

“Hey, Loki, how are you doing?” Natasha called from the door.

Loki nearly jumped out of her skin. “What are you doing here, Widow Woman?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I can go wherever I please. And you know you can call me Nat, right? I know you don’t really forget people’s names.”

Loki gave a faint smirk at that. “Oh, but then what would happen to my reputation?”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“Fine, Nat, why don’t you tell me what you’re really doing here?”

Natasha pointed at the window. “I know you don’t like storms, I thought I would come and check up on you.”

Loki made her best to look annoyed. “I don’t need anyone checking up on me!”

Natasha shrugged, and sat on Loki’s bed. “I know, I still wanted to check. You have a lot going on right now.”

“Oh, not you too. I’ve said it a million times already, I still remember how to be a girl, even if it has been a while, and I won’t fall from my heels.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, amused. “I meant Thor being released from the time fog, and then the other Thor showing up. It can’t be easy suddenly having your brother back, and now you have a sister too.”

“Two sisters, although I like Aldrif better than either Thor. Angela, that is, like she is calling herself now. Two Thors and two sisters, this has been quite a month.”

“Think about it this way, now you have even more people to tease.”

Loki smiled, but there was a sadness to it. She sat by Natasha’s side on the bed, but not too close. “Why are you really here?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I told you already, I wanted to see how you were doing. Is it so hard to believe someone would worry about you?”

“I don’t know, maybe. Why do you even care?”

“Because you’re my friend when you aren’t too busy being a jerk. And because I knew you wouldn’t tell anyone if you weren’t ok. You like to make a lot of noise, but you don’t talk about the stuff that really bothers you.”

“You are better at reading people than I gave you credit for.”

Natasha smiled. “It’s part of being a spy. Now spill, what’s on your mind?”

“It’s just… well, you know everybody better than I do so maybe you would know, I guess you already proven you are good at finding things out. Do you suppose they think I’m doing this, changing like this, to, I don’t know, steal the spotlight or maybe distract everyone while I plot something evil?”

Natasha placed a comforting hand on her knee. “Why would they think that? I would assume they know you better than this by now.”

Loki sighed, and tossed herself back, hitting the wall and slouching on the bed. “I very much doubt that.”

“Maybe you like pranking and plotting a little too much, but you’re far from being a villain, you’ve already helped the Academy more than once, they must recognize that. So why would they think that about you?”

“I don’t know why, but I’ve already been accused of plotting something, and I don’t know what I can possibly say to defend myself. I can’t explain why I’m a woman now any more than I could explain why I was a man last month, I’m just me, always, and sometimes how I feel changes, but I don’t know why. Maybe it has something to do with my sisters’ arrival, or maybe it doesn’t. All I know is that I’m not trying to bring attention to myself, not like this, and I’m not plotting anything, but I can’t defend myself if I can’t prove they’re wrong.” She didn’t mean to say all of that, but Natasha was always easier to talk to than most other people there.

“Then don’t.”

“What?”

“Just… don’t defend yourself. It’s none of their business anyway, and just because you’re scheming all the time that doesn’t give them the right to assume you’re scheming now. If you say you’re a girl now, then you’re a girl and that’s all they need to know. How about this, if anyone gives you a hard time, we can plot something against them. After all,” Natasha winked, “you still are the _mistress_ of mischief, aren’t you?”

Loki laughed. “Always, and I do love a good prank.” Then, in a more serious tone, “Why are you doing this? Helping me?”

“I told you, you’re my friend. Even if you can be a pain in the ass sometimes, and get in the way of my plans more than you help, and be childish, and…”

“Ok, ok, I get it,” she laughed, her bad mood mostly gone by now.

“Do you wanna go to Club A? I’m pretty sure I still owe you a dance competition,” Natasha said standing up.

Loki’s face lit up, and she jumped off the bed. “Are you serious? I’ll have you know that I am much better dancer with heels.”

Natasha laughed. “That I’ll only believe when I see it.”

They walked towards the door, then Natasha stopped. “Oh, and before I forget,” she said, giving Loki a peck on the cheek.

Loki froze, blushing, and held a hand to where Natasha’s lips had been. “Why did you do that?”

Natasha shrugged. “To cheer you up, because you look cute when you’re honest, just because I felt like it. Wanna follow me and find out?”


End file.
